baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics In Education
As a user part of our community of Baldi's Basics Wiki, you must agree and accept the entire rules below. Failure to do so will result in either a warning or ban. The code of Baldi, also known as the main rules of this Wikia is a set of rules that must be followed, and the following consequences that will be followed up if the person decides to break any of these rules. General Rules Talk pages In talk pages, the discussions for each article's topic should be only about how to improve the article. The admins will reply to your questions or thoughts as soon as possible. When creating your discussion, you should: * Create a new section headline for new topics to avoid from cluttering things up. * Make sure to add your signature beside your message using 4 tildes (~): ~~~~ * When replying messages, leave a colon (:) in front of it. Keep in mind that any spam, harassment, necroposting outdated discussions, completely off-topic, or even vandalism will be REMOVED. Repeating such action will result in either warnings or blocks. Blog posts If you like to share your discussions, ideas, arts, etc, please post them in your blog posts or the discussion portal, not in talk pages, etc. Blog posts that were blank, spam, hate speech, etc, will be removed as possible. Vandalizing pages, and other's bios Vandalizing, and editing pages with false information, or clearing out an entire page of info for the purpose of trolling, or racial and negative speeches will be blocked from one day to permanently, with no chance of appeal, depending on how severe it is. Editing other user profile(s), however, will result in a block for three days, to even more severe consequences, depending on how it affects the user or users affected. Age All users must be at the age of 13 to older to use Wiki FANDOM, according to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Rule law. Under legal circumstances and for safety, a user confirmed to be 12 or under will be blocked temporally. Necro-posting For many reasons, do not reply to older comments or blogs that were made like 5 months or 1-onward years ago. No original commenters will see your reply, so don't think if they really can reply back to you. Ban evasion Making an alt account (in other words, sockpuppet) when you're blocked on your main account and try to evade your block, even if it's just a day. If you do so you will be blocked longer on both accounts and be logged by the admin who blocked you. Posting malicious links, and advertising Advertising and posting malicious links in blog posts, comments, messages, etc., will not be taken kindly, and will result from a 12-hour ban to permanent ban, depending on how severe the link itself is. This includes and not limited to: * Advertising your own Wikis, subreddits, and discords without our appeal. * Posting with shortening links. This will count as 'malicious', however, depending on how severe it is, it can limit from 12 hours to permanent. (You may appeal.) * Spamming advertisements, and spamming links to other user(s). Profane language and other obscene slurs Slurs, and excessive tons of profane language, such as using the 'F' word multiple times, and saying racist / sexist / homophobic / ableist slurs is prohibited, and will not be taken kindly. You will be blocked if caught saying any types of unwelcoming, offensive slurs. Spamming and continuously repeating phrases Spamming is something that we don't take kindly, like posting a huge block of texts with same words, numbers, Zalgo-texts, etc. If caught spamming, you will be blocked for 1 day, to even a month, depending on how much is affected by the spam. However, if the spam is paired with vandalizing pages, you will be permanently blocked with no choice of appeal. This also includes message walls (which includes large obstructing images, Spam like content, ect.) Spam-like message walls will earn you an infinite ban with revoked message wall rights. Discrimination / bullying of other peers Bullying and discrimination of any kind, including race, sexuality, gender / sex, or anything offensive to the person in any kind will result in a block of any duration, depending on how severe it is, and where it happened. Image-shaming by negatively referring the users' photoshops or fanart files in the Wiki as cringe-worthy or anything like that is considered as harassment with a slight chance of ganging up on. It is extremely uncalled for. Whoever does so will receive a block if resuming after a single warning. Long Images/Spaces Doing something like posting an image that takes up too much space, or spaces to make it reach far, these will also be considered spam and shortened while just getting a warning, if caught again, you'll also get another warning (last warning) and if done AGAIN will get you blocked for a day. Maximum for images is like 200px or lower, for spacing don't do something like press enter 9 times on a single comment will be the same with the bold text. (Long spaces apply to both of comments and blogs, while images only apply to comments.) Editing Rules Badge-farming Making frivolous, asinine edits to articles for the sake of achieving badges is seriously not tolerable, and it is called badge-farming. There are several signs of badge-farming: * Massively editing one or more articles over many times. * Removing and adding words, templates, etc, countlessly. * Adding a long row of irrelevant, uncreated categories. Whoever is caught doing so will receive a warning. If continued, a temporary block will be received. Creating unneeded asinine edits This goes for the same rule as vandalism, only for people who create false edits about the characters and objects. This includes adding references that do not correspond to the owner's intentions, adding fanon fact(s) that do not happen in the game, replacing images, etc. Don't add anything fan made into galleries, official pictures only. Creating unofficial/fanon pages Please note that this is the WIKI, dedicated to post and document about OFFICIAL content. This wiki is not your personal playground. If you are caught making fanon pages, you will receive an automatic block. We're now taking action on those who are constantly making fanon or fan character pages. Gallery Images from decompiled file folders (sprites, textures, and icons), promotions, teasers, official screenshots, merchandise images, etc, are only permitted in gallery sections. To avoid clogging or cluttering up, a series of taken screenshots cannot be added directly in galleries but instead used for any appropriate non-gallery sections.